


kinda in love with you

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Napping, POV Third Person, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phil's POV, Sleep, Tummy kisses, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tummy kisses and drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	kinda in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> i've been in love with this doodle i saw on tumblr months ago and just finally got around to writing something about it...

Sometimes, Phil likes to take naps. They’re great really. When he’s up too late editing, a twenty minute lie-down is just what he needs to pick himself up again to finish the video. Sometimes, in the middle of marathoning some new show, he’ll suddenly open his eyes and find out that he’s four episodes past where he last let off. Other times, he’s just lazy.

But, whenever Phil settles down for a nap, he always wakes up next to a snoozing Dan.

It’s quite funny actually. It’s like Dan has some sort of “napping-Phil” radar that goes off whenever Phil falls asleep. And, for as long as Phil has known Dan, it’s always been this way.

He has a distinct memory of a time, way back when and they were hanging out together for like the third or fourth time in person and both of the boys were on the couch watching a movie when Phil fell asleep halfway through. The next thing Phil knows is that the credits are rolling and he can’t move to turn off the film because there’s a sleeping Dan curled onto his chest. But Phil’s a good friend and Dan looks really comfortable so he let’s him sleep and as he watches the names from the cast scroll down on the screen, he settles in too and strokes his long fingers through Dan’s hair before he dozes off again.

Just like now where Phil’s fallen asleep again. He was in the middle of reading a book and just fell asleep. And he’s just barely fallen asleep when he hears the door creak open and then there’s someone curling up next to his tummy and he thinks to himself, everything is fine.

About an hour later when Phil wakes up, to no surprise he finds that he has acquired an adorable boyfriend by his side. Dan’s face is smushed into Phil’s stomach and his arms are flung across him like he just fell onto the bed, and Phil supposes that he probably did just that.

Phil runs a hand through Dan’s brown hobbity curls (he was too lazy to be bothered to do anything to his hair today), and his boyfriend stirs awake, lifting up his head and blinking a few times to clear his vision. Phil can’t help but admire the way the other’s eyes sparkle when he looks at him.

Dan smirks as he lifts up the bottom of Phil’s shirt and starts planting kisses all over the place. Phil tenses at first because this is new. But quickly, he melts into the other’s touch and is giggling like a completely smitten schoolgirl when Dan stops and Phil almost forgets to breathe because Dan just looks adorable right now. His hair is all messy and curly from sleeping, and his face is red from sleeping on it and he’s smiling like an idiot up at Phil.

If Phil wasn’t in love with the boy already, he sure as hell is now because he’s just so freaking cute right now, and he’s literally the sweetest being on this earth, and yeah, he kinda does love him.

**Author's Note:**

> it took me two hours to find the motivation to write anything for this... isnt writers block just amazing????? :^)))) also i just realized i made another 2009 reference and am totally disgusted at how trash i am


End file.
